Devuelveme mi suerte!
by ReScUe-CoLuPtOr
Summary: Que pasaria cuando dos personas con suertes totalmente diferentes se encuentran una noche? Y exactamente esa noche un accidente cambia totalmente sus vidas? sin saberlo podrias enamorarte de la persona que ahora tiene tu fabulosa vida a la que tanto estas acostumbrado.Porque la suerte realmente existe solo que no sabemos apreciarla.ADVERTENCIA YAOI.
1. Un día en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha

Hola saludo a todas las fans! bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de naruto asi que les ruego comprension y aceptacion jijiji! para todos los que se hayan visto esta pelicula solo imaginen lo que pasara y de nuevo juro que no es un plagio! asi que entren y disfruten!

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi-sensei! si me pertenecieran...pobres de ellos jajaja!

* * *

**Devuélveme mi suerte!**

**Un día en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha**

Esta historia comienza con dos personas diferentes con vidas totalmente diferentes también. En primer lugar tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico al que todo le sonríe, es un hermoso joven de apenas unos 25 años y tiene un excelente puesto en una de las empresas más importantes de todas, por su puesto es una empresa multimillonaria por lo que podemos decir que no tiene problemas de dinero. Además de todo esto claro esta su apariencia, cabello negro al igual que sus penetrantes y atrayentes ojos, piel como porcelana y una actitud fría que lo hace simplemente irresistible, en pocas palabras, todo un dulce para la vista.

Y no solo esto, literalmente todo le sonríe, cuando el día está nublado basta solo que el de un paso afuera de su apartamento y el clima cambia radicalmente, no tiene problema para conseguir un taxi y desplazarse ya que todos se detienen en cuanto se acerca a la calle para tomar uno, y por si fuera poco, tiene la suerte de conseguir la mejor ropa de toda la ciudad Konoha y "curiosamente", toda es a su medida, del color que le gusta, original de diseñador y estaba rebajada de su precio original. Como punto extra, tuvo la oportunidad de salir con una de las más grandes súper modelos del mundo, Sakura Haruno, relación que no duro más allá de la primera cita pero es una oportunidad por la que muchos matarían.

A continuación veremos un día normal de su vida…desde que despierta en la mañana con el sol iluminando su perfecto rostro, despertándose justo a tiempo para arreglarse y salir a trabajar, por su puesto con un hermoso traje nuevo que obtuvo el día anterior sin tener que pagar el total del excedente, en cuanto salió a la calle todos los taxis se pararon ante su persona, lo cual hizo que llegara aun más temprano a su trabajo.

Ya ahí…

-joven Uchiha joven Uchiha! Los porcentajes de ventas subieron y todo gracias a usted!

-joven Uchiha que decisión deberíamos tomar? Solo confiamos en su criterio!

-no sabríamos que hacer sin usted joven Uchiha!

Esas fueron las voces de las personas que tenía a su cargo, que como cosa rara le informaban que había tomado todas las decisiones correctas

-Sasuke!

-ahh…ya decía yo cuando aparecerías Suigetsu

-si yo también te extrañe me esperaras para almorzar? Esta vez yo invito!

-ni si quiera hemos empezado y ya estas pensando en la hora del almuerzo?

-no me molestes si? anda que dices!

-no lo necesito…el otro día gane un almuerzo gratis en el restaurante que queda a la vuelta

-te refieres al elegante? pero sabes cuanto cuesta una comida ahi? Y…tienes un portafolios nuevo?

-envidia? –Sonriendo de medio lado- vino de regalo con el traje que tengo puesto, ni si quiera tuve que pagarlo

-solo a ti te pueden pasar cosas así! un bastardo como tu no se merece tanto!

-entonces si es envidia…mejor lárgate a trabajar en lugar de estar molestando a los demás

Lo que él no sabía, es que un evento cambiaria su vida para siempre

**To be continued…**

* * *

y? que les parecio? se merece una oportunidad? les juro que se pondra emocionante creanme! T.T los reviews me animarian!


	2. Un día en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki

**Un día en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki**

Ahora veremos el otro lado de la situación, la vida de un pequeño muchacho en la que la suerte nunca le sonríe, y el día de hoy es uno de los ejemplos más claros de eso. Solo basta con ir caminando, acercarse un poco a la acera, lo suficiente para que un taxi pase a toda velocidad a su lado pasando justo sobre un enorme charco lo que ocasiona que el agua salpique y el quede mojado de pies a cabeza, por si fuera poco queriendo avanzar olvida el mismo charco por lo cual al dar un paso sus zapatos quedan mojados también, pero gracias a todo esto alcanza a divisar algo muy pequeño pero brillante en el fondo de ese charco.

-este parece ser mi día de suerte'ttebayo! Una moneda!

Y así vemos como su suerte cambia, de mala a pésima ya que al agacharse para recoger la dichosa moneda escucha un ruido muy familiar para el, sus pantalones se habían roto de nuevo y justo por la mitad, pero para su "buena suerte" su abrigo es lo suficientemente largo por lo que alcanza a cubrir la pequeña hendidura.

Naruto POV

No me he presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy lo que se dice…una persona SNDS, sin nada de suerte! Pero no dejo que eso me impida disfrutar de la vida, soy miembro y vocalista principal de mi propia banda y hoy por fin hablare con un famoso productor para que nos escuche y podamos por fin cumplir nuestro sueño'ttebayo! Quizás se me catalogue como acosador pero conozco la rutina de ese hombre, por qué se preguntaran? Porque he tratado de hablarle durante demasiado tiempo diría yo pero nunca logro si quiera acercarme, cuando por fin estoy frente a el algo sucede en el clima que hace que mi garganta se cierre y no pueda hablar o de lo contrario en cuanto trato de acercarme empieza a caer nieve y eso hace que el regrese y no pueda verlo mas, nieve? Aquí en Konoha? Eso es algo que solo me puede suceder a mi, o de lo contrario un camión lleno de carne se estrella a mitad del camino y uno de los pedazos cae en mi abrigo y el olor logra atraer a todos los perros del lugar y cuando me veo a mi mismo estoy corriendo por mi vida, una vez mas! Pero eso no es lo peor que me suele pasar aunque ustedes no lo crean!

Si lo se, no es uno de mis trajes mas presentables para hablar con alguien tan importante como el presidente de una de las disqueras mas importantes del mundo pero "extrañamente" ayer tuve una pequeña plaga de polillas en mi departamento las cuales devoraron casi toda mi ropa y solo me dejaron lo que tengo puesto, para colmo, perdi mis lentes de contacto el otro dia por lo que me vi obligado a usar mis viejos lentes los cuales son enormes y no me favorecen en nada, pero no me afecta! Soy amo del universo y la actitud positiva lo soluciona todo!

Ahora de nuevo me veo corriendo para alcanzar por fin a la única persona en toda la ciudad que puede ayudarme pero él se aleja cada vez mas! Sigo corriendo pero…agggg que es esto que hay en mi zapato? Es goma de mascar! No saben que existen los basureros? De todas formas no dejare que me detenga! Camino algo torpe y gracias a eso casi tropiezo con alguien…siento un poco de brisa…no! Se me cayeron mis pantalones! Estúpida moneda desearía jamás haberte visto'ttebayo!

-oye tu!

Oh lo que me faltaba, sabia que esta no se me iba a perdonar tan fácil

-pervertido me acompañaras a la estación!

Ya lo adivinan? Un policía me vio y al instante me califico de pervertido ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar que pudo ser un accidente! no! Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Y lo peor de todo…se me esta escapando de nuevo! Esta subiendo a su limosina!

-señor Itachi! Por favor tiene que escuchar esto lo he buscado durante demasiado tiempo! Señor Itachi!

No…no me escucha…y ahora el policía me ve con una cara peor que antes

-podemos ir a la comisaria que queda cerca a mi casa? Ahí tengo a alguien que quizás comprenda –suspiro resignado

Fin Naruto POV

-oíste algo?

-ahora estas imaginando cosas aniki? O es que quizás el trabajo ya te esta afectando demasiado y enloqueciste

-ese es el tipo de respeto que le das a tu hermano mayor? –Mirándolo de pies a cabeza- hay algo nuevo en tu cuerpo o por una vez en la vida tienes razón y me estoy volviendo loco?

-muy gracioso…te gusta? A mitad de precio y de marca original, y tener trajes nuevos sirve mucho –mostrándole un pedazo de papel-

-un número de teléfono y un nombre…ya enganchaste a otro hombre hermanito?

-si pero este no me gusta tanto

-que extraño creo que ya he oído esa frase unas…mil veces? Y a cuantos y cuantas has tenido detrás de ti? Mmmm…ah si ya recuerdo, mil!

-cual es tu problema? No gastare mi energía contigo…a lo que vine

-si si ya lo se…negocios no?

-me utilizan porque sabes que somos hermanos, y quieren hacer negocios contigo así que vamos al grano, aceptas o no?

-todo por mi hermanito! –Abrazándolo de manera posesiva- solo hay una condición!

-promete…que no volverás a hacer eso! –Soltándose- que quieres?

-creo que se necesitan mejorar las relaciones publicas…y ya que es uno de los temas de moda que te parece una fiesta de disfraces?

-no

-oh vamos no seas aguafiestas será divertido! Quizás y conozcas al mil uno y puede que te guste!

-te he dicho cuanto me gustan tus bromas Itachi?

-si lo se ototo y yo también te amo! Daré por finalizada esta reunión y espero los resultados de la fiesta para…este fin de semana? Creo que esta bien!

-espera no tomes decisiones por mi

-suerte en tu trabajo fue un gusto hablar contigo mi queridísimo ototo –prácticamente lo empujo fuera de la limosina en cuanto la puerta se abrió

Por suerte para Sasuke, justo estaban haciendo una mudanza y había un colchón en el suelo, por su puesto había caído sobre el colchón por lo que no resulto lastimado

-como te odio Itachi –se dijo para si mismo mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia su trabajo

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, alguien ya había salido de la estación de policía y ahora estaba en la entrada de su apartamento

-y el día como estuvo? –pregunto alguien, saliendo de el apartamento de en frente

-tu día fue mejor que el mio gaara –dijo bastante desganado-

-la policía otra vez cierto?

-se me cayeron los pantalones que crees que pensaron?

-si lo se me puedo dar una idea…voy a salir a comprar algo para el almuerzo me acompañas?

-creo que quiero descansar te alcanzo luego –entrando a su apartamento, la puerta estaba llena de amuletos de buena suerte y demás cosas

-debería recordarte que…

-aaaaahhh! –se escucho un grito y muchas cosas rompiéndose y cayendo mientras todos los amuletos de la puerta se desplomaban uno a uno

-si, creo que si debí recordarte que dejaste la llave corriendo porque dijiste que querías "limpiar"…no fue muy buena idea ahora cierto? Creo que te lo advertí

-que bien que cuento contigo para decirme lo obvio'ttebayo!

-para que son los amigos?

**To be continued…**


End file.
